El enchufe rojo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Los hermanos Prewett creen que Arthur es el peor novio del mundo. Y Molly no les quiere dar la razón hasta que no llega ese día. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**EL ENCHUFE ROJO**

**Por Cris Snape**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita!

Gideon y Fabian la cogen en brazos y le dan un par de vueltas por el aire y, aunque Molly finge que su actitud infantil le molesta, la verdad es que está encantada. Cuando sus pies vuelven al suelo, sonríe al ver la expresión traviesa en los ojos de sus hermanos.

—Quince años ya, Molly. ¿Quién lo diría?

—Y parece que fue ayer cuando jugabas con tus muñecas y le robabas la barra de labios a madre.

—Espera un momento. Tú ya no haces esas cosas. ¿Verdad?

—No seas tonto, Gideon. Molly ya tiene edad suficiente para elegir el color de su pintalabios, aunque no sabría qué decirte respecto a las muñecas.

—Creo que todavía se trae al colegio esa que tiene el pelo rojo.

—Debe ser porque le recuerda a madre. ¿Es por eso, Molly?

La chica, que ha escuchado el intercambio de frases con el ceño fruncido, se siente un poco molesta porque no le gusta que sus hermanos la traten como a una niña pequeña. Una vocecita en su interior le dice una y otra vez que sólo le están tomando el pelo, pero la joven necesita imperiosamente aclarar una cosa muy importante.

—No seáis tontos. Yo no juego con muñecas.

—¿Y para qué te las traes a Hogwarts?

—¡Sólo traigo a Moira!

—¿Moira? ¿Todavía la llamas por su nombre?

Molly contiene el bufido exasperado que está a punto de escapar de sus labios. Odia cuando sus hermanos se ponen en ese plan. Perfectamente podría convertirlos en sapos verrugosos.

—¡No soy una cría! —Dice alzando un poco la voz, lo justo para hacerse entender.

Los gemelos la miran fijamente un segundo y Molly comprende que acaba de darles pie para decir lo que se disponen a decir. Es Gideon quien habla.

—¿Sabes, hermano? Creo que Molly tiene razón cuando dice que ya no es una cría. ¡Si hasta se ha echado novio!

—¡Es cierto! ¡Weasley! ¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido nuestro amiguito?

—Dejad a Arthur en paz. No os ha hecho nada.

—Está saliendo con nuestra hermana pequeña. ¿Eso te parece poco?

—Ya le hemos advertido lo que le puede pasar si se pasa de la raya.

—Y por su bien esperamos que mantenga las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Molly aprieta los puños y contiene el impulso de ponerse a gritar. Sabe que es inútil intentar que sus hermanos entren en razón. Están empeñados en protegerla de todos los especímenes masculinos que pululan por la escuela. Incluido Arthur, que es un cacho de pan y nunca ha matado una mosca.

—No tenéis ningún derecho a molestarle.

—Pues claro que tenemos derecho, Molly.

—Yo diría que es nuestra obligación.

—Eres nuestra hermanita. Si nosotros no cuidamos de ti. ¿Quién lo hará?

—¡Pero no necesito que me cuidéis! —Molly ha repetido esa frase las suficientes veces como para saber que no le servirá de nada.

—Ya, ya. Lo que tú digas —Gideon le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la apretuja—. Pero no nos has contestado. ¿Dónde está Weasley?

—No lo sé. Hoy no lo he visto todavía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te ha felicitado aún? —Molly niega con la cabeza y aprieta un poco los dientes—. Pues vaya novio que te has echado, que no se acuerda de tu cumpleaños.

—¡Claro que se acuerda! Lo que pasa es que no ha tenido tiempo para venir a verme.

—¿En serio? —Fabian suena un tanto irónico—. ¿Y qué es eso que le mantiene tan ocupado? Porque hoy es domingo, así que no puede poner la excusa de los deberes.

Molly aprieta los dientes. La verdad es que está un poco molesta con Arthur por no haberle visto en todo el día, pero no quiere que sus hermanos se den cuenta. Ya son bastante pesados, muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué no vais a darle la lata a otro? No necesito que me amarguéis el día con otro estúpido interrogatorio.

—Nada más lejos de nuestra intención, Molly —Gideon finge sentirse herido por la acusación—. Pero si insistes, te dejaremos a tu aire.

—Lo único que queremos que tengas en cuenta es que tu novio no está contigo en tu cumpleaños. Deja mucho que desear. ¿No te parece?

Molly no tiene tiempo para replicar. Los gemelos Prewett ya se alejan por el pasillo, desapareciendo de su vista tan rápido como aparecieron. La chica se queda un instante parada y no puede dejar de darle vueltas al tema de Arthur. Es cierto que el chico es un poco estrafalario y que casi siempre tiene la cabeza en las nubes, pero Molly siempre lo ha tomado por un novio más que aceptable, romántico en su punto justo y bastante bueno en el arte de dar besos. Pero también es verdad que a Arthur parece que se le ha olvidado el cumpleaños de su novia porque ya es mediodía pasado y aún no da señales de vida.

Molly procura no enfadarse con él, pero cuando se encuentra con un par de amigas y éstas le preguntan por el regalo que le ha hecho Arthur y la miran con decepción cuando les confiesa que en realidad no le ha regalado nada, Molly ve cómo su ira interior va poco a poco acrecentándose. Y no es justo que se sienta así porque es su cumpleaños y se supone que en los cumpleaños uno se lo pasa genial y no tiene motivos para amargarse la existencia, pero es que lo de Arthur es demasiado.

Molly lo quiere. Si no fuera así, no estaría saliendo con él. Incluso encuentra divertida esa manía que tiene el chico por conseguir cuántos más objetos _muggles_ mejor. Le parece que es encantador cuando se deja las gafas olvidadas en cualquier sitio de la sala común o cuando le pregunta a medio Gryffindor si ha visto su libro de Transformaciones porque lo ha perdido otra vez. Y ya van más de media docena en el último mes. Arthur Weasley le gusta con su aire desgarbado, su pelo rojo y sus razonamientos siempre directos y sinceros. Le gusta porque cree en la justicia, es honesto y honrado y no le importa que no sepa hacerse correctamente el nudo de la corbata o que a veces lleve los calcetines desparejados. Quizá no sea el chico más guapo ni el más popular, pero es el único que ha tenido valor para enfrentarse a los gemelos Prewett a cambio de obtener las simpatías de su hermana Molly.

A Molly le gusta por todo eso y por muchas más cosas, pero esa mañana no puede evitar odiarle un poquito porque, demonios, se ha olvidado de su cumpleaños y los cumpleaños son días especiales que uno debe tener grabados a fuego en la memoria. E intenta controlar su genio, de verdad que sí, pero cuando llega el mediodía y Arthur no aparece por el Gran Comedor para sentarse a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor, Molly está muy cabreada. Cabreada de verdad. Y Gideon y Fabian no ayudan.

—No me digas que todavía no has visto a Weasley.

—¿No sabes dónde se ha metido?

—Seguramente anda encerrado en su habitación, echándole un vistazo a sus cacharros _muggles_.

—Sí, Molly. Yo diría que los quiere más que a ti.

Sabe que los gemelos bromean. Es lo que suelen hacer la mayor parte del tiempo y, aunque se metan con Arthur y hayan jurado por su magia que lo matarán si pone una mano sobre el trasero a su hermanita, en el fondo les cae bien. Deben reconocer que es valiente porque ni siquiera las más horribles amenazas de muerte consiguen alejarlo del lado de Molly.

Saber todo eso no hace que la chica se sienta más tranquila, así que arroja la servilleta contra la mesa y se pone en pie. Abandona el Gran Comedor sin dar más explicaciones y se va directa a la sala común de Gryffindor. Si Arthur no tiene narices para acordarse de que es un día especial, ella se encargará de refrescarle la memoria.

Es una suerte que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encuentren en ese momento lejos de la torre, porque así nadie ve a Molly Prewett entrando como una exhalación a la habitación de los chicos. Sabe que no debe estar allí, pero quiere ver a su novio a la de ya. Cuando echa un primer vistazo, Arthur no está por ninguna parte, así que lo llama.

—¡Arthur Weasley! ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Ahora!

Una décima de segundo más tarde, la cabeza pelirroja de su novio asoma por detrás de una cama. Arthur tiene las gafas torcidas y el jersey puesto del revés y a Molly le da un vuelco el estómago porque, enfadada y todo, lo encuentra monísimo.

—¡Molly! —Arthur se sobresalta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He estado esperando a que reaccionaras por tu cuenta, pero ya veo que no —Molly contiene a duras penas las ganas de increparle muy severamente—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Pues claro que sí —Arthur se pone en pie y, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, se le ve muy tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo—. Es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme?

—Entonces. ¿Por qué no has ido a felicitarme?

—¡Oh, eso! —Arthur esboza una de sus sonrisa plagadas de ese encanto que sólo Molly puede percibir y se apresura en cogerla de la mano para guiarla hasta el otro lado de la cama, ese que la chica no ha podido ver hasta ahora—. Estaba intentado decidir qué regalarte. Además, quería cambiarle el color a las flores, pero el encantamiento no me ha salido bien y, fíjate, son horribles.

Arthur le hace entrega de un bonito ramo de flores de diversas formas, colores y tamaños. Es obvio que Arthur ha intentado hacer que las pequeñas margaritas fueran de un tono rosado, pero sólo ha conseguido que luzcan una serie de pequeños lunares multicolor. A Molly se le pasa el enfado como por arte de magia.

—¡Oh, Arthur! Son preciosas. Muchas gracias.

—¿De verdad te gustan?

—Son geniales.

Arthur sonríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Después, vuelve a mirar al suelo y frunce el ceño. Toda la alfombra alrededor de su casa está repleta de esos cacharros _muggles_ que tanto le gustan y, cuando se agacha, coge uno de color rojo.

—Me hubiera gustado envolverlo, pero ya que estás aquí…—Arthur encoge de hombros y le hace entrega del cacharro—. Este es el primer enchufe que me regaló mi padre. Me lo trajo cuando yo tenía cinco años. Me había pasado semanas dándole la tabarra porque había visto uno en un artículo de _El Profeta_ que hablaba sobre lo peligrosa que es la _ecleceptidad_.

A Molly no le gustan los enchufes. Le parece que son objetos inútiles y, sí, un poco peligrosos también, y no quiere estar cerca de una de esas cosas, pero cuando Arthur le hace entrega de esa cosa, se siente conmovida. Sabe lo que significan los enchufes para su novio, más aún si son regalos de su padre, y no duda a la hora de arrojarse a sus brazos y plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Muchísimas gracias, Arthur. Me encanta.

Tal vez hubiera esperado otra cosa, pero el enchufe es perfecto. Y lo es aún más cuando Arthur sonríe como si le acabara de pasar lo mejor que nunca le ha pasado en la vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Molly -Dice, y la chica solo necesita eso para saber que aquel es el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
